Logan and Quinn: The Secret Couple!
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Logan and Quinn are secretly dating. Why is Logan crying? Will everyone find out about them? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Why are you staring at Quinn?

div class="defaultFont"Quinn was a scientist. Well, she was only 17, but you get the idea. Logan is a rich boy. Many believe that he is a jerk and well, they were right. That was until 1 month ago. Logan and Quinn have been secretly dating for 1 month now. Why was it kept a secret, you ask?/div  
div class="defaultFont""Ugh! Logan's coming," said the voice of 17 year-old Lola Martinez./div  
div class="defaultFont""I know! Can't he just go away for one peaceful day?" This was Zoey Brooks./div  
div class="defaultFont"Michael says, "You don't have to live with him!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn just sat there biting her lip and looking nervous./div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan smiled at Quinn and sat down next to Michael. Quinn smiled back and then said "Why do you have to sit here, Logan?!/div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh what do you know, your just a sp-geek!/div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn smiled because Logan knew not to call her a spaz. He smiled back and they were staring at each other for about 30 seconds before Lola cleared her throat and said " Logan, why are you staring at Quinn?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn immediately said "I have to go….do homework….yeah…bye."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan just said " What?! I was NOT staring at that…that…freak!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan stormed off. He was on his way to room 101 to meet up with Quinn./div  
div class="defaultFont"They were hugging, when there was a knock on the door. Then, the door flew open. Logan had just barely moved away from Quinn in time. It was Zoey. She just looked confused and started with "Logan…?…Quinn….?…..what?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"" I was tutoring Logan," Quinn stated./div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Zoey decided to just ignore it. "Whatever, I was just coming to get my purse."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Phew!.../div  
div class="defaultFont".../div  
div class="defaultFont"I know this first chapter was short but they will get longer. I apologize if they are out of character./div  
div class="defaultFont"Tell me what you think!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 :P/div 


	2. What's going on here?

Logan and Quinn were hanging out in Logan's room, pretending to be studying.

Just then, Michael and Lisa walked through the door.

Logan quickly took his hand off of hers and moved away from her. Lisa looked like she was about to say something. Before that could happen, Logan quickly said " Quinn is tutoring me!"

"Oh, okay," says Michael, not letting any other thoughts or suspicions fill his mind.

….Lisa's POV….

Did Logan just have his hand on Quinn's?! Oh my god! Do they like each other? Are they dating? I don't believe it. I think that I maybe just saw something. Ugh! I just don't know.

…

Later, it was lunch time and Zoey was sitting next to James.

"Did you know that Quinn is tutoring Logan?"

"No."

" Oh."

" Wait, I thought she didn't like to tutor people."

" That's what I thought, it's weird isn't it? Quinn tutoring Logan."

Quinn walked over to the lunch table. They stopped talking immediately.

" What are you guys talking about?"  
" Um…sports..yeah, sports….."

"Oh, well okay, I am going to go to the Science Lab to finish an experiment, okay?"

She left. She didn't go to the Science Lab however, she walked over to the guys dorm to see Logan. Michael was in there when she opened the door.

" Oh, Michael, you are here, um..where's Logan?"

"Oh, Logan, he said he was going to the coffee cart, wait, why do you want to know?"

"Oh, uhh, well, tutoring, yeah, I was going to tutor him today."

"Oh, okay," said a completely oblivious Michael as always.

" See ya."

He continued playing with his clackers.

"Ow!"

She heard a faint smacking noise as she walked down the door.

She was walking over by the lunch table to see if he was there, because she figured it didn't take that long at the coffee cart. He was there. So was Lola.

She went and sat down between Lola and Logan.

" Quinn, I thought you had to finish a science experiment today."

" I did, it's finished. It wasn't a success, unfortunately."

Logan smiled, trying not to laugh.

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

" Sorry."

"Quinn, why are you apologizing to Logan?!"

"Oh…what…no…I…I'm not…stupid Logan…"

They held hands under the table. Everyone looked confused. Then Logan said he had to leave and go get something. Quinn took the hint and said " Wait, I know how to fix my experiment, see ya later!"

They went to go spend time together obviously. There friends looked even more confused because they left within seconds of eachother.

" What just happened?!"

" I…don't….know.."

…

Quinn and Logan were watching TV and kissing when the door bursts open.

"What's going on here?!" James is looking at them and they could tell he was thinking something.

" I was doing an experiment on Logan," Quinn explains. "He had to look straight ahead and not blink for 30 seconds with the spray in his eyes first, then we see if he can do it."

"What?"

" Yeah, an experiment," Logan says.

"Oh."

"Sorry I was just leaving," Quinn says.

She glances at Logan and gives him a sad smile.

She walks out of the room. Logan looks angrily at James.

" Dude, why did you do that?"

" Well, why were you doing an experiment with Quinn?"

"….because…"

" Why are you so angry at me. It was just an experiment that I don't even wanna pretend to know why you agreed to it in the first place, but dude, you are acting really weird lately."

"Whatever," Logan says as he walks out of the room. Just then, Quinn shows up out of no where and kisses him. He smiles and then says he will see her later because they have already gotten caught more than once together today. She nods in agreement and says " Bye Logan" as she kisses him on the cheek.

…

So, this chapter was a little longer than the last one. What do you think? Short or Long chapters?

Anyways, tell me what you think.

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?


	3. Logan Cries

div class="defaultFont"Today was his mom's birthday. Or at least it would have been. None of his friends knew that his mother had died over 5 years ago. Not even Quinn./div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan was very sad today. Nobody seemed to know why. He wasn't insulting anyone, wasn't being a jerk, he just sat there at lunch, not saying a word./div  
div class="defaultFont"Everyone looked concerned. Especially Quinn./div  
div class="defaultFont"Michael was blabbing about something his grandmother had been doing. Then, he mentioned a subject that Logan was trying to avoid. His mom./div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn seen Logan tense up. He was trying to ignore Michael and he closed his eyes to block him out. Then, everyone turned their attention to Logan./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan!LOGAAAAN!?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"His eyes flew open./div  
div class="defaultFont""Hmm…what…?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"" Dude, were you asleep?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""No..no…I was….thinking…"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Aaaannyyways," Michael started./div  
div class="defaultFont"He then began asking Quinn about her mom and then Lola. There answers were basic and simple./div  
div class="defaultFont""My mom works a lot."/div  
div class="defaultFont""My mom is a stay-at-home mom."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Then, Michael did what Logan was dreading. He asked him about his mom./div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan could feel tears starting to swell in his eyes./div  
div class="defaultFont"He just looked away./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan..?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""She's a normal mom, okay?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"He wanted to run, never come back, just sit alone in his room. So he ran to his dorm. Tears were falling down his face. He covered his face, hoping nobody would notice. Nobody seemed to notice him. He got to his room, sat on his bed, took out a picture of his mom and cried./div  
div class="defaultFont"The door flew open and in ran Lola, Zoey, Quinn, James, Michael, and Lisa. He quickly wiped his face, hoping that they wouldn't notice. He turned away and choked out a small "What do you want?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Tears began to fall again as he wiped them away to turn to his friends. They all stood there in shock. Is the famous jerk, Logan Reese, crying?/div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan, have you been….crying?" Michael asks with concern./div  
div class="defaultFont"" Yeah, Logan, have you?" Chimed in Lola, equally concerned./div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan managed to choke out a "No!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn looked at her boyfriend. She could tell he had been crying. She wanted more than anything to go hug him, but she couldn't, she would give away their relationship. She wondered if the others could tell, too./div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan sat there trying not to let the tears fall. Trying his hardest./div  
div class="defaultFont"But they did. They streamed down his face. He looked away, wiping the tears with his hands./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan,…man, we know that you are crying, don't try to hide it." Michael said, seriously./div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh, what do you care! I am just Logan Reese, the conceited jerk who doesn't have feelings right? Whatever!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"He went over to Quinn and kissed her on the lips, in front of everybody./div  
div class="defaultFont""SEE! I CAN HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOT SOME DATE!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan!" Quinn started but was cut of by everyone else./div  
div class="defaultFont""What!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""How?!"br /"When!?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Wait."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Then, ran out the door. He ran into Vince./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan, what's wrong?!" Said Vince, concerned about his friend./div  
div class="defaultFont""Nothing," Logan muttered while passing him and running away./div  
div class="defaultFont"Then Vince seen all of his friends running out of Logan, Michael, and James' room./div  
div class="defaultFont""Guys, what's with Logan!?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""We don't know, he ran off, but not before revealing that he and Quinn were dating and kissing her."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Well, what happened that he was crying, we started talking about our moms, he blacked out and ran off crying."/div  
div class="defaultFont""What does that mean?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""We don't know why he was crying, still!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"They ran off to go find Logan. He was in the lounge, just sitting there, a blank expression on his face, like he wasn't there./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan!" Michael yelled but he just looked at Michael and said "Hello, Michael."/div  
div class="defaultFont"The friends looked at eachother./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan…?" Quinn said./div  
div class="defaultFont""Yes, Quinn?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""What happened today?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""What do you mean?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"She hugged him. He looked at her face and then tears fell down his face as he sat there, silently./div  
div class="defaultFont""Logan, stop running off!" James yelled./div  
div class="defaultFont""Stop running off?! Stop running off!? My mother is DEAD! Okay? You happy now everyone?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""What?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""It was her birthday today…..Michael was talking about moms….and..and….asking everyone about theirs….."/div  
div class="defaultFont""I'm so sorry, man," Michael said. "If I had known….."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan just got up and walked out of the lounge./div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn just cried. She cried because Logan didn't tell her. She cried because he was sad. She cried because he keeps running away./div  
div class="defaultFont""Quinn, why didn't you tell us that you and Logan were dating?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""We didn't tell you because of what you would think and how you would act. We thought you wouldn't accept us as a couple."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh, Quinn….."/div  
div class="defaultFont""It's fine, you don't even like Logan, why would you care!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Quinn walked off. The couple is now gone, and everyone was shocked./div  
div class="defaultFont"…/div  
div class="defaultFont"I know, I know, this is a very dramatic chapter. That did not sound like Logan, but if somebody's mother was going to be dead, I figured it should be Logan. I also needed a way for them to tell their friends before the prom. If the characters did not or do not seem like themselves, I apologize. Tell me what you thought!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 ㈶0/div 


	4. Quogan Love

Quinn was out, looking for Logan. She couldn't find him anywhere. She went to the place that they first kissed, a bench. There he was, no longer crying. Then he seen Quinn. The tears fell again.

"How could you not tell me, Logan!?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want the attention of it all. Everybody saying " Are you okay?" "How are you?" I was not okay, I am not okay!"

"Logan…."

"No, you don't get to feel sorry for me! Not you, Quinn!"

"I love you."

"Because, I…...…wait what?!"

"I love you, Logan."

"You do?!"

"Yes, now stop being an idiot and kiss me!"

They kissed. She hugged him.

"I love you, too, Quinn."

"Great, now everybody knows I was crying! I will never be able to live this one down, it will be all over PCA by tomorrow."

"Who cares, Logan, we are now officially a couple now, thanks to you." She joked.

They left to go back to Logan's room. Nobody was there. They must have been looking for them, still. He went to sleep. She went back to her dorm and all of her friends were there.

"Oh my god, Quinn, there you are!"

"Where's Logan"

"Stop!" She screamed.

"Logan is asleep in his bed! I am here and fine, so is Logan, and I am going to sleep now!"

"Wait, Quinn and Logan are a couple?" asked Lola.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What?"

They all laughed.

"Well," Michael said, "We better get back to our dorm, James. We probably shouldn't bring this up to Logan, yet."

"You think!?"

.…

So, this chapter was for the Quogan lovers. What did you think? I know it was short and they were out of character. Whatever.

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?


	5. Zoey and Lola stand up for Logan

div class="defaultFont"It was 7:30 am and Logan rolled out of bed to see two faces staring at him./div  
div class="defaultFont""What is your guys' problem?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Nothing, nothing."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Well, I am going to see my girlfriend."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan got dressed and walked out the door. James and Michael looked at each other and said "I thought he would be…different somehow….I don't know…"/div  
div class="defaultFont""I still can't believe that Logan and Quinn are a couple."/div  
div class="defaultFont""I know!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"…._…/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan was walking down the hallway when somebody stopped him and started saying "Boo-Hoo, little Logan is a cry baby!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""What are you talking about?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh, nothing, just that somebody said that you were walking to your dorm and crying. What happened? Did Daddy cut you off again?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"The guy started to laugh at him./div  
div class="defaultFont"Everywhere Logan went, people were staring and laughing. He just chose to ignore it. When Quinn and Logan were holding hands and walking on campus, people stared and looked confused./div  
div class="defaultFont""Are Logan and Quinn dating?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Why are they holding hands!?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Did you hear, Logan cried yesterday?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Woah!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"…./div  
div class="defaultFont"They ignored them of course. Quinn noticed Logan tense up when he heard about people knowing he was crying, but she comforted him and made him calm again./div  
div class="defaultFont"When they sat down at the table with Zoey, Lola, James, Michael, and Vince, people were staring. Just then, some football player came up to Logan with his friends who were also on the football team./div  
div class="defaultFont""Hey, Logan, heard you were crying like a baby last night. What happened? Did your mommy take away your car?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"The football player and his friends laughed. Then, Lola and Zoey stood up, confronting the football players./div  
div class="defaultFont""You should be ashamed of yourselves!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah! I heard that last week, you cried because your girlfriend and you had a fight over dinner plans."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Besides," Zoey said, "Logan had a WAAAY better reason than that!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh yeah?" said the football player. "What was that reason, exactly?!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Logan stood up./div  
div class="defaultFont""None of your business!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Whatever, man," said the football player and walked off with his friends./div  
div class="defaultFont""Thanks, Lola. Thanks, Zoey"/div  
div class="defaultFont""No problem," said Lola./div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah, any time," agreed Zoey./div  
div class="defaultFont".../div  
div class="defaultFont"Hey, there is only one episode left! I hope you liked this one./div  
div class="defaultFont"Tell me what you think!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 :)/div 


	6. Explanations and Conclusions

Logan sat in the lounge. Quinn by his side, Michael on his left, followed by Zoey, Lola, Lisa, James, and Vince.

"Man, just tell me this," Michael started," Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want all of the attention."

"What do you mean, Logan?"

"Everyone kept asking me if I was okay. Everyone was like " Oh I am so sorry, Logan. Well, I figured, you all thought that I was some rich, conceited jerk that didn't have anything to stress about."

"Dude, we never said that."

"Well, you didn't have to. I just didn't want anyone to know, okay? I thought they would treat me different."

"Yeah, I get it, Logan." Lola spoke up.

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about it. If that is what you want." Zoey was concerned that he had never talked about it.

"I have talked about it and no I don't wanna talk about that now."

"Well, how did you and Quinn get together?" asked a very excited Lola.

Logan and Quinn told the story of Quinn crying on the bench and him comforting her and then how they kissed. When they were finished everyone looked shocked.

"You guys secretly dated for that long?!"

"Yeah."

"How did we not figure this out?" Michael said throwing his hands in the air.

They all laughed.

…..

THE END

Thanks to those of you who read this story. Did you like it? As always, tell me what you think!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

/…/


End file.
